


Sir (Curtainfic Drabble-and-a-half)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [7]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Sir (Curtainfic Drabble-and-a-half)

So after _that_ debacle, I end up wasting my evening on paperwork and anticipation, looking over my shoulder for the lieutenant every two minutes 'til I get the summons. I hate waiting, but I suck in my stomach and put my chin up and keep on waiting while Welsh deliberately closes the blinds over each window. As the last one closes I catch Fraser's worried stare through the slats. I bet the Mountie thinks I'm in big trouble now.

"You really like causing me trouble, _Vecchio_," Welsh says, circling around me.

I give him my best cocky grin. "Everybody's got a talent," I say. And then, because causing trouble is only one of my talents and not in fact the one that Welsh closed the blinds in order to discuss, I get down on my knees right there in his office, lick my lips, and start undoing his belt buckle.


End file.
